Krampus
When Christmas comes everyone thinks of the jolly old saint nick who comes down the chimney to bring gifts to all the good children of the world. But what about the bad children, long ago before Santa gave coal to the naughty kids, a much darker and more ancient spirit took control of what to do with the naughty children of the world. Krampus was the demon of Christmas and while people dont believe it, he is the guardian of justice and true holiday spirit. Appearance Definitely the most terrifying of all the guardians as he is a monstrous beast with massive horns and clove hooved feet. He wears a red patchwork robe that has a hood and dirty white trimming which covers his whole body except for his face and his hands. But most terrifying of it all is the hooked chains that wrap around his body that all have small bells that ring as he moves. Personality Krampus at one point was good hearted despite the fact that he punished the naughty children. He did this because he wanted them to see the true meaning of Christmas and for them to behave themselves so Santa can reward them. But when people around the globe lost the true meaning of Christmas he grew furious and became a lot more hostile and a lot more black hearted wanting to see them suffer for them not accepting the true meaning of Christmas. Bio When he was alive Krampus was actually the brother to Nichols's St. North and Like his brother he turned into a guardian as well, but for a different reason. When he was alive he believed that people did not have the true meaning of giving or at times even family and he tried to help in a calm and kind way, but unfortionitly no one listened to him and one day ended up dying during one of his attempts. But the man in the moon knew that he wanted to show people the true meaning of Family and Giving but as human he was unsuccessful, With Christmas as an official holiday he turned him into a demon like creature to punish those who were naughty while his brother would reward those who were good. For thousands of years it was fine, but things took a turn for the worst when the modern age came in. People around the globe began to lose the true spirit of Christmas with everyone thinking it is just another time to get gifts from others. Nothing angers Krampus then this and because of it he turned much more dark. On one Christmas eve he began to torture the people who lost the Christmas spirit and even at times brought them to the underworld for all eternity. Santa couldn't watch this happen and engaged into battle against him. In the end Krampus was trapped in the underworld for all eternity, that is until jack freed him by mistake causing the demon of Christmas to return. Powers As the demon of Christmas Krampus has a much darker version of Santa's powers. He is able to invent evil versions of his brothers gift making them attack and harm others rather then bring joy to him. He is also capable of actually creating massive blizzard to bring torment to others while he dose his work of punishing naughty children. With so much dark power he is shown to be quite a threat to not only naughty children but also the guardians themselves. Weapons While most of the guardians have weapons like staffs, swords, and boomerangs, this guardian uses his own presents he creates to set on to attack. His gifts are often based on classic Christmas presents that he loves to use to terrify and to punish people with. He also dose use his chains as weaponry in battle mainly swinging the hooks on the chains and sometimes he dose use his classic bunch of birch branches which can really give a painful strike. Presents/Minions Cherub: A demon like Christmas angel that often swoops down to attack enemy's from above with sharp teeth and deadly claws. Jack in the Box: A large serpent like jack in the box with a thick body and massive teeth, it often sneaks up on enemy's to attack. Teddy Bear: One of his most signature presents it is a large teddy bear with razor sharp teeth and claws that can easily slash and impale flesh. elves: While North's elves are quite silly and jolly, Krampus's elves are nothing like them. They are terrifying, serious, and will do anything to punish the children of the globe. Nutcrackers: These sinister soldiers have dangerous jaw strength strong enough to chew through bone and is armed with a dreadful saber as a weapon. Gingerbread Men: These dangerous cookies may be sweet to eat, but they act anything but sweet. They are small, mischievous, and often use sharpened candy canes to impale others. Trivia *Krampus is based in on the renditions from American Dad and from the 2015 horror comedy Krampus.